femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth (Private Eyes)
Elizabeth (Mercedes de la Zerda) is the main villainess from "Crimes of Fashion," episode 2.04 of ''Private Eyes ''(airdate June 15, 2017). She is a fashion designer working as an intern for famed designer Stephan Caras. Elizabeth's backstory revealed that she and another budding designer, Sonia Valero, both studied under Stephan, but from the start, Elizabeth had been jealous of Sonia--mainly due to (in her mind) Stephan favoring Sonia over her. Sonia went on to start her own brand, while Elizabeth continued working for Stephan. Elizabeth turned heel and decided to steal Sonia's designs, as she was still feeling that her own work was undervalued by Stephan in comparison to Sonia's. As part of her villainous plan, Elizabeth enlisted a pair of garage workers--one male, one female--to steal Sonia's collection of clothes, which were supposed to be part of a high-level fashion show. The thieves stole the collection from Matt Shade and Angie Everett, who were hired to protect them, and later took them to a nearby dropsite. Subsequently, the evil Elizabeth took the clothes to an abandoned warehouse, and used them to create designs as part of her plan to look good in the eyes of her mentor. Following their encounter with the thieves, Matt and Angie talked with Stephan, under their suspicion that he was behind the theft due to bitterness over his former pupil becoming his biggest competition. However, Stephan spoke fondly of Sonia, and after Matt realized that the sketches were similar to Sonia's designs, it was concluded that Elizabeth was the villainess behind the theft. Angie phoned Elizabeth and stated that Sonia's collection had been found, doing so to draw her out. The plan works, and Elizabeth drove to the warehouse and found that the collection was still there, only to be caught by Angie, revealing Elizabeth's heel persona. After being caught, Elizabeth grabbed a can of hair spray and a lighter, threatening to destroy Sonia's collection. When Angie asked for a reason for her actions, Elizabeth voiced her raging jealousy of Sonia dating back to their past as proteges for Stephan, who she accused of favoring Sonia over her. Just as Elizabeth was about to set fire to Sonia's collection, Matt arrived and sprayed a fire extinguisher of foam at the villainess, who was later arrested (off-screen). Quotes *"Sonia and I started at the same time with Stephan. But from day one, it was all about her. I could barely get him to look at my stuff, much less appreciate it. Everything she did was perfect, down to the last detail. (Angie: "OK, take it easy.") I thought it would get better once she left. But it got worse. He resented me even more for not being her." (Elizabeth revealing her jealousy of Sonia, as well as her motive for stealing Sonia's designs) Gallery Elizabeth Defeat.gif|Elizabeth being sprayed with a fire extinguisher Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Delusional Category:Jealous Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Thief Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Wetlook Category:Humiliated Category:Messy or Sticky